


【朱白】旧梦荒唐（5）

by EnticE_o3o



Series: 【朱白】旧梦荒唐 [4]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnticE_o3o/pseuds/EnticE_o3o
Summary: *泼天狗血 先婚后爱*生子+带球跑预警*追妻火葬场(bushi*怎么爽怎么来，he*我一定是第一个跳着写文的人。*对没有第四章。阅读顺序奇数篇连看偶数篇连看。本章突破性进展，因为我怀疑我会鸽。有生之年系列。





	【朱白】旧梦荒唐（5）

5.  
　  
　　  
　　朱一龙从挂掉电话那一刻开始就显得手足无措i，他无法迅速消化这么多的信息，以至于等到理智终于上线的时候他已经坐上了通向白宇家的车。  
　　  
　　  
　　夜已经很深，只有隐约可见的闪烁灯火反射在车窗上，晃悠悠地冲进朱一龙眼睛里。车程不长，可是他却想了很多，关于白宇，关于晨晨，关于他自己。  
　　说到底都是自己惹出来的事情，如果他当年没有这么对待白宇，他们也不至于落到如今这般境地。  
　　那么之前的所有都可以说通了。  
　　孩子是他的。  
　　他的。  
　　他和白宇的。  
　　  
　　一想到那人，朱一龙脸上的温柔都快要溢出来，洋洋洒洒落进了这春风沉醉的夜晚里，霓虹灯暖色的灯光忽闪忽闪，给这个春夜造就的更加迷人温柔。  
　 朱一龙几乎是迫不及待要见到白宇。  
　　他是一个病入膏肓的病人，只有白宇才能治好他，给予他可贵的新生。  
　　怎么办，自己对他的爱怎么藏都藏不住了。  
　　也许那时候的白宇也是这样的，在只有自己一个人的空旷屋子里安静地等待着一个不会回来的人回来，说上一句“哥哥你回来啦”就重新爬在沙发背上睡过去，最后被进门的朱一龙抱回房间里去。  
　　这件事他在脑海中演练了千百万遍，谁知道那人却不给他一个弥补的机会去证实自己这份迟到的爱。这次由你来站在原地，等我不顾一切地奔向你。  
　　

\--  
　　  
　　突如其来的刹车唤醒了朱一龙绵延的思绪，他和司机道了谢，说完明天不用来接他之后，他就拖着行李箱下了车往白宇那儿走去，箱子滚轮在石板路上的滚轴声在寂静的夜里被无限放大，伴着朱一龙越来越雀跃的心情，融化在这个温柔的夜晚。  
　　他轻轻敲门，时间是晚上九点半，不晚又不早，恰到好处。  
　　没想到开门的是晨晨。  
　　小孩儿慌慌张张地眼睛通红，一看就是哭过一场，鼻涕水争先恐后地涌出来。  
　　晨晨看清来人，和白宇如出一辙的小嘴巴一扁就咧嘴哭了起来。朱一龙急忙蹲下身子，双臂张开笼罩住小孩儿的身体，一点点地收紧，同时轻柔地问：“晨晨…你爸爸呢？”  
　　小孩儿趴在他肩头断断续续地哭，半天才憋出一句混合着打嗝的话：“爹…嗝…爹爹…生…嗝…生病了…”  
　　  
　　全身的肌肉连带着神经都纠了起来，朱一龙勉强控制住自己心里奔腾而至的慌张，将晨晨一把抱起来，轻车熟路地走向他自己的房间把小孩儿放在了床上。  
　　“晨晨乖，叔叔一会就过来，不要担心爹爹啦，我会照顾好他。”  
　　朱一龙替小孩掖好被子，正准备离开，却被晨晨轻轻拽住衣服下摆。  
　　“睡觉前爹爹都会亲亲我的…”泫然欲泣的样子卷土重来。  
　　朱一龙其实怔了一下，可他还是重新走回去，低下头，郑重而又缓慢地在晨晨额头上落下一个吻：“晚安晨晨。”  
　　  
　　晚安，宝贝儿子。  
　　我很感谢你让我做和爹爹一样的事情。  
　　真的，很感激。  
　　  
　　轻手轻脚合上门，原本在晨晨面前勉强压下去的慌张重新显露出来，他直接冲进了隔壁的房间，就看见黑夜里床上蜷缩着的被被子笼罩着的一小团隆起。  
　　不知道为什么。  
　　朱一龙突然觉得无比心安。  
　　眼前是心爱的人，隔壁睡着他们共同的孩子，这现实太过于美好失真。  
　　  
　　白宇知道是自己胃的老毛病了，草草吃了药就躺到床上去准备缓过来了再去哄白晨睡觉，结果自己却疼到晕了过去，小屁孩等不到爹爹，进来之后发现他怎么叫都叫不醒，害怕的一下子哭出来。  
　　还好朱一龙及时过来了。  
　　可是对于朱一龙，他是真的不知道白宇胃的问题，只当他吃坏了东西或者饮食不规律，才变成了现在这个样子。  
　　朱总裁在瞧见床上人皱成一团的脸蛋之后，心疼的快要站不住脚跟。他看见床头柜上有药，已经吃过了，旁边水杯里的水已经冰凉，他拿过来，跑到厨房重新灌上热水再回到卧室里去。  
白宇躺在床上，直勾勾地看着他。  
黑夜里从窗帘缝隙处透进来的清白月光就这么像薄纱一样柔柔地盖在白宇身上，本就因为疼痛而显得柔软的小孩更加诱人。  
　　朱一龙无法挪动脚步了。  
　　千回百转的感情在他心里发酵着交缠着，琐碎繁琐得令他唯恐。  
　　  
　　直到白宇微小的一声“龙哥”才让他回神。他走到床边，扶住白宇的脊背，垫了个枕头在他后头，让人可以舒舒服服地靠坐起来，然后将杯口对准白宇因为疼痛而咬的泛红的唇瓣一点点喂了下去，一边喂，一边隔着被子在白宇胃部附近慢慢地揉，等到白宇喝完一整杯热水之后，将昏昏欲睡的人重新放平在床上，就这么看着白宇睡熟，逐渐沉进梦乡里。  
　　看了一会，朱一龙放下杯子，拉过旁边的椅子坐在旁边，上半身俯下来趴在床沿，近在眼前的是白宇骨节分明的手，朱一龙犹豫了一下，迟疑却又庄重地把白宇的手团进自己的掌心。  
　　  
　　宝宝，不要怪我，我只是太想去拥有你。  
　　哪怕就这么一小会的温存，都足以让我溺死在你给的温柔里。  
　　我好爱你。  
　　

　　  
\--  
　　  
　　  
　　朱一龙醒来的时候才凌晨四点多，他直起腰背，被突然袭来的酸痛激得一下子卸了力气，又不敢叫出声怕影响到还在熟睡的人，轻轻起身，挪到外面去。  
　　他独自一人在客厅里坐了一会，借着隐约的光亮在黑暗里打量着这个家。  
　　仔仔细细地看了一遍，替白宇整理了一下沙发上堆积的衣服，就听见里屋有细碎的声音，白宇就这么朦胧着睡眼走了出来，站在卧室门口看着朱一龙。  
　　  
　　“太早了，你再去睡会，我会叫你。”  
　　朱一龙看了一眼时间，五点多一点的样子，抬头对发愣的白宇说道。  
　　那人没有动，只是安静地站着不动，然后被压抑着的啜泣还是被朱一龙听了个全。朱一龙赶忙大跨步过去，想将心爱人搂进怀里，却意识到他们现在的关系，硬是犹豫地将手臂收回在身体两侧，极为克制地扶着白宇的小臂。  
　　肩头倏然一沉，白宇温热的小脑袋就这么径直靠上了朱一龙的肩膀，泪水很快浸湿了朱一龙的衣服，洇湿一小片布料。  
　　“哥哥…哥哥你抱抱我…”  
　　  
　　“好。”  
　　  
　　将白宇揽进怀里，一寸寸箍紧他单薄的身体，几乎快将他融进自己骨血里去。  
　　这么多年了。  
　　这是他第一次这么亲密地拥抱自己的爱人。  
　　  
　　如果时间就这么停止就好了。  
　　我愿意这辈子都停留在这一刻。  
　　  
　　白宇哭了一会，就想撤离他的怀抱，却被那人紧紧地禁锢在怀里。  
　　朱一龙温热的吐息落在他耳边，温温热热地让白宇一下子红了脸。  
　　“别走，让我再抱一会。”  
　　  
　　…  
　　我不会走的哥哥。  
　　要走也是你离开我啊。  
　　  
　　身上的人逐渐开始颤抖，白宇准备偏头去问朱一龙，却发现他龙哥埋头在他背后，悄悄地落泪，一滴一滴滴落在地板上。  
　　“哥哥？”  
　　白宇手足无措干着急，朱一龙没有回答，保持着这个姿势啜泣了五分钟，然后才开口，沙哑着嗓子：“小白，你还要我吗？哪怕我以前这么混蛋，这么丧尽天良，你还要我吗？…”  
　　“在你心里，我…还值得去爱吗…？”  
　　  
　　他好害怕。  
　　害怕白宇干脆利落推开他，拒绝他。  
　　那他也许真的会疯掉。  
　　  
　　没有白宇的日子，什么都是暗淡的灰暗的死气沉沉的。  
　　他不要。  
　　  
　　“…”  
“看你表现吧。”  
他们之间隔了两三米的距离，在凌晨时分微微泛白的天光里对视，谁都没有开下一句的口，只是隔着这点距离默默地看着对方。  
　　  
　　朱一龙等待了那么久的答复，忐忑了那么久的感情，终于得到了临幸。  
　　是的，临幸。  
　　白宇在无边的黑暗里拯救了他，给他带来了曙光和救赎。  
　　  
我会毫无保留去百分百爱你照顾你。  
定会在所不惜。

 

 

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 最近掉粉好厉害，我想火，我想火。


End file.
